Dreams Come True
by HikariNozomi4ever
Summary: This is my first try at a Fanfic. I love HinaNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga sat at a table inside ichiraku's with Sakura Haruno. She was blushing and acting nervous.  
"I... I don't know... I... I don't think I can do it..." She said nervously.  
"Nonsense!" Said Sakura. "We all know that you like him... he is just too clueless to figure it out himself!" She snickered.  
"Yea...Yeah I guess so..." Said Hinata. "Listen... I will be here with you!!" Sakura said "O...Okay" Hinata said nervously. 

At that moment the curtains of ichiraku's ramen were thrown open. Naruto Uzumaki stepped into the room.

"Ah... My best customer... Here on time like always!!" Said ichiraku from behind the counter.  
"Naruto!!!... Over here!!!" Yelled sakura from down the table.  
"Sakura-Chan!!... I didn't see you there!!" said Naruto as he went over and sat between her and Hinata.  
"Naruto... Our friend here has something she wants to ask you..." Sakura remarked.  
"Who?!" Naruto looked around... finally looking back at Sakura.  
"Hinata you idiot!!" Sakura yelled.  
"Oh..." Said Naruto. He turned to face Hinata. "You wanted to ask me something?" "Hai" Said Hinata while twirling her thumbs. So what is it you wanted to ask me then? Said Naruto "I...I was wondering if... Um maybe ..." Hinata was blushing so hard her cheeks were blood red. "I was wondering ...If maybe we could ...you know ... go on a date?" Hinata said while looking away. Naruto almost spit out all the ramen he had just stuffed in his face "Out as in Boyfreind/Girlfreind out?!" He asked blushing "Hai" Said Hinata. "Hinata-San" Naruto was speechless. "I don't know what to say.. You mean you like me?!!" "Of course she likes you dumbass!!" Sakura yelled. "She has loved you for years. You just have been too dumb to realize it!!" "I only have one reply..." He stood up and stood behind Hinata. He draped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Of course I will go out with you" He said into her ear. "Na..Naruto-Kun!!" Cried Hinata blushing. She could barely keep herself from fainting. The next day Hinata was happier than usual. Instead of standing and twiddling her thumbs she was dancing around happily. Her father had taken notice and pulled her aside.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?!" He asked "I... I have a date!!" She said proudly. "Oh? Who?" Her father asked. "Ummm... Promise me if I tell you that you wont get mad." Hinata said nervously. "I promise" He said "Okay.. Its... Its Naruto-Kun!!" "WHAT?!!" Her father exclaimed. "You said you wouldn't get mad!!" Hinata said worriedly "Oh... Its not that im mad... Im just worried... You do know what he is don't you?!" Her father asked. "Ummm DUH!" she said. "And I don't care! He isn't a monster like everyone thinks!! He has grown since you last met him." "Okay.." He said. "If that is what you want I cant stop you. I just hope you know what you are getting into." "Hai father" She said. She grabbed her pack and headed out to the Konoha training grounds. Naruto was waiting for her at the training grounds as he promised. When she saw him she dropped her pack and ran to him. She embraced him in a loving hug. "Na..Naruto-Kun!!" She cried as she looked up at him. He looked down at her. "You really do love me don't you?!" "Hai!!" Hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek. She tried to pull away but he pulled her back. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked, wondering why he didn't break the embrace. "Shhh" he said. "There is something I must do." He looked down at her. He pulled her close and softly touched his lips to hers. He held her in that position for a few moments before letting go.

"Na..Naruto-Kun!!" Giggled Hinata blushing "So what do you have planned?" Naruto asked. "Well... T...Tonight I was hoping we could go out for dinner" She said. "Where were you thinking?" Naruto asked. "ichiraku's of course silly!" Hinata said. At the mention of the name of his favorite restaurant he smiled. He hugged Hinata hard. Later that day Naruto picked up Hinata from the Hyuuga mansion. They walked hand in hand to ichiraku's Ramen shop. When they entered they received a hearty greeting. "Oh? You're getting better with the girls I see!!" Said old man ichiraku. Hinata blushed. They found a seat at the counter. "Two of your specialty please!" said Naruto. "Im paying!" Hinata smiled. After they ate they headed over to Naruto's apartment to hang out. Naruto shut the door and plopped down on the couch. "So what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto "W...Well there is... is one thing... I...I've always w..wanted to do with y..you.." Hinata stuttered. "What would that be?" Asked Naruto. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He was so stunned that he could barely speak. "You... You really want to do that?!!" Naruto asked surprised "Hai"Said Hinata. "especially with you Naruto." She said flirtily, twirling her hair blushing. "Okay." He picked her up and carried her to his room. He then shut the door behind him.

He pulled her close and kissed her, their tongues circling around between their mouths. His hand moved slowly down her back, then over her butt. "Oh!!" She cried as she blushed. He then turned her around. She laid her head back on his right shoulder. He moved his hands gracefully across her form. He gripped the zipper of her sweater and pulled it all the way down. He quickly removed Hinata's garment and threw it on the bed. He then moved his other hand down to her waist. He gripped the zipper of her pants and pulled it down. He then busied himself of slowly popping her button. When her loose fitting pants were released, they fell to the ground. She kicked them away with a moan. He reached his right arm up her shirt and into the mesh bra she wore underneath. He grabbed the fully grown breast as she moaned in pleasure. He then reached his right hand into her underwear. "You're wet Hinata!" He exclaimed as she giggled. He moved a finger up and down her sex, then plunged two fingers deep into the crevice. "Na..Naruto-Kun!!" Hinata cried out in pleasure as he moved his fingers back and forth inside her. "Im... Im going to cum!!!" She exclaimed. He kept stroking until the sweet juices flowed out of her sex.

He removed his hand from her underwear and licked his fingers clean. "You taste good Hinata-San!" He exclaimed. Hinata blushed. He then turned her around again. She stepped back and pulled her shirt and her bra off, revealing her lucious pink breasts. "Do you like them Naruto?" She asked. "I love them" he said as he grabbed her right breast. She moaned and tilted her head back as naruto caressed her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then removed his pants and his shirt and climbed into bed with her. "My turn" Hinata said as she sat up. She moved to the foot of the bed and grabbed the waistband of Naruto's boxer shorts. She lifted his legs and pullled the boxers straight off. She then smiled as she saw her boyfreind's already hard erection.

"Oh naruto... youre so big!!" She cried as she stroked him up and down. "Hi...Hinata-san!!" he moaned as she worked his penis up and down. She then leaned down and licked the tip. After a few good licks she moved on to sucking on the tip for a while. She loved the way he tasted. Eventually she was able to fit the entire thing in her mouth. Naruto moaned as she worked his erection up and down... down and up...up and down..down and up. He drifted into a trance, moaning the whole time. The feeling of a climax brought naruto back to the real world. "Im going to cum!!!" He cried, moaning. Hinata removed his penis from her mouth and stroked it until it exploded all over her face. She licked it all up then laid on her back in bed.

Naruto then sat up and moved to the foot of the bed. It was his turn now to pleasure her. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them straight off. He brought them to his nose and sniffed them, the smell of her sweet clit filling his nostrils. He went to her feet first. He grabbed her right foot and licked her big toe. He then licked to side of her foot to her heel.  
"Na...Naruto-Kun that tickles!!" Hinata gasped. At that, Naruto kissed his way up to her thigh. He then licked the area around her clit.

"Naruto-Kun!!!" Cried Hinata, clasping her legs around his head. Naruto continued licking around her clit while she moaned. He then stuck his face right into her sex as he twirled his tounge around inside. She cried in extacy at the feeling of his pleasure. After that he reached his hands around her legs and parted her clit. He stuck one finger inside, then two. She moaned his name loudly as he stroked her. He brought his head down and stuck his whole tounge inside of her. He twirled it around in her.

After two minutes of pleasuring her clit, he hissed his way up her stomach to her breasts. He grabbed the left one and squeezed as he twiled his toung around the nipple of her left breast.  
"Na...Naruto-Kun!!" She cried as he licked and squeezed her breasts. He then finally kissed his way up her neck and touched his lips to hers. "Are you ready? Are you sure you want me to take away your virginity?" He said into her ear. "Yes!!" She moaned. She was very hot now from the events that night.  
"I cant hear you.." Naruto teased.  
"Take it away!! Take away my virginity!!!" cried Hinata loudly.  
"Okay." Said Naruto panting. He brought his hips up to hers and hovered there above her, his cock just barely scraping back and forth across her clit.  
"Are you really sure?" He asked.  
"YES!!!" Hinata moaned.  
At that he impaled her with his penis. She arched her back wildly and grabbed the sheets on Naruto's bed.  
"NA...NARUTO-KUN!!!" Cried hinata. She was arching her back wildly. He was driver her so wild that she ripped a hole in the sheets where she was gripping.  
"Na...Naruto-kun... Im going to mmmmmm" Her voice was muffled as naruto's lips touched hers. He kept thrusting into her until he could hold back his cum no longer. He released his kiss as he shot into her. She screamed in pleasure. He climbed off of her and pulled the covers over them. He kissed her on the cheeck as she fell asleep on his bed.  
The next morning hinata woke up.  
"I just had the most wonderful dream..." She tought to herself. "I dreamt i had sex with naruto"  
Then her vision came back to her. She realized she wasnt at her house, so she looked to her left. There laying next to her was Naruto Uzumaki sleeping nude.  
"Oh my..." She thought to herself... She gasped "It wasnt a dream"  
At that thought she fainted


	2. Chapter 2

OOC- Sry for all the mess ups in the story. I fixed up what i can find

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to the sound of the buzzer on his table. He stretched as if nothing had happened. He then looked over towards Hinata.  
"Oh!! Hinata-San!!" He thought to himself. For a moment he had forgotten what had happened last night. "But she is still asleep..." He wondered. Nothing had ever slept through his alarm.

He got up and dressed, then went over to Hinata. He knelt down at the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was silky and smooth, "the way a girls hair should feel" he thought to himself. He knelt over and kissed her on the lips.  
"Wake up Hinata-San!" he said softly and lovingly into her ear.  
She didn't wake up.  
"Hinata?" He said a little louder. She still didn't budge.  
"Oh my you are a tough sleeper!" He chuckled. He shook her  
"Hinata-san!!! Wake up!!" He yelled. Still she didn't wake up.  
"Hmmmm." He thought for a few moments. Then he had an idea.

He removed the covers from her body. She was completely naked, her pink skin flowing across the mattress like waves. He took his hand, and starting at the shoulder moved it down over the breast, down the stomach and into her pubic region. He then took 2 fingers and stroked her clit.  
"Na... Naruto... Yes Naruto!" Hinata cried half asleep.  
"Its working!!" He thought to himself. He dug his fingers deeper into her clit.  
"Naruto-Kun!!" she cried, finally awaken by the sudden pleasure.  
"You're awake!!" He said. She looked down where his finger was in her clit.  
He noticed her stare and removed his finger and put his hands behind his back.  
"Sorry!" He said. You wouldn't wake up, so I thought if I..."  
"Its okay!!..." she said "I enjoy when you do that!!" She said.  
"You...You do?!" Naruto said confused.  
"Aye!" Hinata exclaimed. "I've never been touched by someone like this before!! I've always dreamt of it, but haven't had it happen until now!!" She said. She was now taping her fingers together nervously. She giggled.

"What's so funny Hinata-San?!" Asked Naruto.  
"Its...Its just that all these years of watching you, of trying my best at everything to get you to notice me... And now you are all mine!!" She exclaimed.  
He helped her get up out of the bed. He held her close, her head laying on his chest.  
"And I will stay yours Hinata-San... Till the day I die...Believe It!"  
"I love you Naruto-kun" Said Hinata softly.  
"I love you too Hinata-San..." Naruto said softly. He held her for a few minutes, breathing in her scents.  
He let her go. "You'd better get dressed then." He laughed. She looked down at her nude body and giggled.  
"Yeah..." She laughed as she picked up her garments and put them on, one by one.  
"Naruto?..." asked Hinata.  
"Yes Hinata?" He said back.  
"I...I was wondering something." She remarked.  
"Yes Hinata?" He said again.  
"Well... I was wondering... You see my dad built me a small house on the estate... He said when I get a boyfriend I could move in there with him... And I was wondering... How would you like to live on the estate with me Naruto?.." Hinata asked nervously.

"Hinata-San…." He gasped. He looked around at his apartment, his stuff all spewed on the floor. He thought for a moment and made a split second decision.  
He'd really miss this place.  
"Hinata-San… Id love to live with you…. No ones ever asked me that before. They just ignore me!" Naruto gasped  
"Why would they do that Naruto-Kun?" Hinata gasped.  
"Because of what I have locked up inside of me. They think I am a monster." Said Naruto.  
"Oh…. I knew about the fox…. But I didn't know how everyone treated you about it!" She gasped. She embraced him.  
"No matter what anyone says…. You ARENT a monster, okay?" Hinata said lovingly.  
"Thanks…" Said Naruto.  
"Anything for you Naruto-Kun" Hinata said blushing.  
Naruto smiled.

Later that day Hinata stood in her living room, waiting for her father. When he finally got home she quickly stood up to him waiting for him to notice her.  
"Father?" She asked  
"Yes Hinata?" Her father asked.  
"You know that little house you made for me on the estate?……" She waited for him to finish the sentence.  
"You want to live with Naruto? You are old enough to decide that for yourself. I have no say in the matter……" He said, though under his breath he muttered "Though I wish I did." Hinata san ran out in happiness at the thought. She raced to Naruto's house. She found him the packing.  
"Almost ready!" He said as he sat on one of his suitcases trying to get it to close. When he finally did he picked it up as well as two other suitcases he had already packed.

"What do you have in those things!!" Gasped Hinata. She rushed over to help him.  
"Well in this one…." He pointed to a large blue suitcase. "Is my clothes…. "Then this one…." He pointed to a smaller green one "Is my lifetime supply of ramen I won in a contest"  
"And the other one?…." Hinata asked still giggling about the ramen.  
"Random junk" Naruto said.  
"Well I guess you cant help it then" Hinata blushed, grabbing one of the suitcases away from him and carrying it herself.  
Naruto tried to grab it back from her. "Its okay I can carry it" He said.  
"No no I insist" She said "It is too much stuff"  
"Okay if you say so.." Said Naruto.

She heaved it onto her back and they walked to the mansion. The house that her father had built was near the back. It was larger than a normal house.  
"It is so big!!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the house. He couldn't believe he was going to live here.  
"Yeah..." Hinata sighed.  
"My father always builds big no matter how many people live there."  
She set the suitcase down on the floor and smiled.  
"Welcome to our new home!" She said kissing him on the lips. Her leg kicked up flirtily.

He smiled and kissed her back. When they parted he asked "Well now that we are here what do you want to do?"  
"Well..." she said twirling her hair and smiling. "I need to take a shower then I need to transfer the stuff from my room to the house. Would you like to join me?" she asked.  
"Join you in packing or join you in the shower." he asked flirtily.  
"Join me in the shower of course silly." she said poking him in the stomach and running down the hall. she looked back to see if he would follow. He stood there a minute then when she looked back he ran after her giggling. She led him to a medium sized private bath house that was connected to the house. She took her clothes off and climbed into the water. she turned around and gave him a come and get me look motioning him over with her finger. He watched her strip and climb in and when she gestured at him he struggled out of his clothes getting into the water.  
He walked up to her and embraced her, his lips touching hers as she kicked her leg out of the water flirtily. He ran his hand down his back then over her butt, his finger tracing the crack on her behind lightly. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hands around him more tightly, running her hand through his hair. Naruto then reached farther down and traced his finger lightly across the bottom of her clit. At this she moaned into his mouth more passionately then pulled away. She grabbed his cock and stroked it, a moan soon escaping from Naruto's mouth. She leaned in and kissed him, then whispered into his ear playfully. "Why don't you take me again right here..."

He gasped and backed her into the wall. She lifted her leg to give him access and he grabbed her thigh and lifted it high. He leaned his hips in and slowly entered her, a moan escaping from her lips. He thrust into her more, taking himself out then thrusting into her again a moan escaping from both of their lips. He started thrusting faster, hugging her close, her breasts touching his chest. He kissed her as he moaned, thrusting into her faster. He broke the kiss and she moaned his name. "Naruto...Yes Naruto..." she said passionately as he thrusted into her. "Hinata..." he moaned back.

After a few minutes he picked up speed again, making her shiver in pleasure.  
"Naruto...I'm going to..." But it was too late. She cummed all over his cock, making him respond in a cum of his own. They parted and collapsed into the water, Hinata's hand resting over Naruto's shoulder.  
Fifteen minutes they sat there panting, then finally regaining their strength got back up. Hinata grabbed some soap and started to cleanse herself but Naruto came behind her and gabbed her hand.

"Wha..?" she said confused.  
"Shh..." he said taking the soap away and then started to run it across her form, caressing her.  
"Oh.." she said giggling, letting him wash her as she rested in her arms. Once he had covered her in soap she dove into the water and rinsed. She smiled and took the soap away from him and started to do the same to him. She finished with his back, then went lower, sudsing up her hands and running them along his cock. He moaned and thrusted his hips at her while she giggled. She finished up and he rinsed, climbing out and drying off. He handed her the towel and she dried off. She grabbed the clean clothes she had stashed here the morning before and put them on. Naruto went to his suitcase and pulled out clean clothes and put them on.  
He walked up behind her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Lets go get your stuff." he said with a smile

She led him to the main estate and he followed her inside. As they walked to her room he received mean looks from some of the people and could see them whispering to each other. He picked up the pace and walked beside her. She looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. Most of them don't approve. But its not their decision its mine." she said softly.  
"Okay" he said relieved.

They finally reached her room and she pulled a few suitcases out of her closet. She opened her drawer and started to put clothes in them, neatly folded and sorted. Naruto made himself useful by doing the same. He opened a drawer and gasped, backing away blushing. He had found her lingerie drawer.  
"Naruto is there something wrong?" she said looking at him. She saw what he had found and blushed. "Its alright." she said reassuringly. "Go ahead and put it in the suitcase. I don't mind because you will be seeing it a lot." she said flintily.

This made him blush even harder as he grabbed her bras and put them in the suitcase. He then folded her panties and put them in the suitcase next to them. Hinata smiled and closed the suitcase.  
"Well that should be it!" she said looking around her room. She grabbed one of her two suitcases and he grabbed the other. They walked back to the house with them. She put them on the floor and plopped down on the couch. He joined her. They sat there and held each other until they both fell asleep.


	3. Announcement

Sorry for the long wait. I am also sorry to tell you that you will have to wait a bit longer. I have taken a leave the past few months to freshen up on my writing skills. I have been studying many NaruHina's and I think I finally have a good storyline thought up instead of having a lemon in each chapter.

To those who are angry or are confused about Hiashi's reaction to Hinata's choice in love you shoudnt be. I will tell you this. He is pissed…. He just didn't show it. It will rise in the next few chapters though.

Thank you all for the review and I hope to put the next chapter up soon.

Chem


End file.
